Bassilus
|allegiance = Neutral |level = 5 |hit_points = 56 |xp_value = 1250 (975) |thac0 = 17 (natural) 26 (equipment) |no_of_attacks = 1 |natural_ac = 3 |crushing = -2 Penalty |slashing = +2 bonus |s_v_death = 17 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |breath = 14 |s_v_spell = 13 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 60 |area = Area South of High Hedge |items = Bloodstone Amulet, Chain Mail, Medium Shield, Elander's Gloves of Misplacement, Bassilus's Holy Symbol, Ashideena }} Bassilus is a human cleric, devoted to Cyric. He must be killed in the Retrieving Bassilus' Symbol‏‎ side quest in order to gain from the governor of Beregost. To gain the , you must take Bassilus's Holy Symbol to the governor. Bassilus also drops two unique items, Ashideena (a war hammer +2) and Elander's Gloves of Misplacement. He has summoned undead minions which are armed with heavy crossbows and two-handed swords. Quests *Bassilus the Murderer Dialogue Upon spotting Bassilus, you're immediately brought into a back-and-forth conversation between Bassilus and a nearby Zombie, whom Bassilus calls "Thurm": B - "Heh heh heh heh heh heh... Oh, brother Thurm, why not grace our ears with a ripping tale of the old days? Heh heh. Always a delight!" Z - "Uuuuuuuuuhhhh..." B - "Oh, don't hesitate on my account! Some of the others may not have heard them." Z - "Hhhhhhhhhhhh..." B - "Hold your peace then, though I remember a time back at Zhentil Keep when you would sooner die than be quiet. You... would sooner... um.... I'll wait till you feel like telling them yourself, I don't remember the old days so well." * You there, what is the meaning of this...? "Who dares interrupt while I speak with my family? I'll have your heads if you're here to harm the... no! It can't be! Is that you Father/Mother? It cannot be otherwise, you haven't changed a bit in all these years!" * 1: You have mistaken me for someone else, and I think you should come along quietly. No doubt Beregost will have people to properly deal with you. :"No! Time has made you forget, just like all the others! But I can remind you, and we'll all be a family again! Hold still!" (End - All Hostile) * 2: You are mad, monster! Die by my righteous wrath! :"It's madness! By what logic do you steal mine parents' visage and attack my family?! You shall die for this!" (End - All Hostile) * 3: Uh, yes, son, it certainly has been a long time. How are you doing, my boy? :"About as well as can be expected I guess. It has been difficult buy I've got most of the family back together. Some did not seem to recognize me at first, but I helped them recall." :*'3.1: No Matter. I've not seen you since, um, Zhentil Keep. Thank the gods we all got out safely.' ::"Yes, though it was frightening for a time because I thought I was the only one of us that survived. I thought I was the only one who... the only one. You lie. YOU LIE! You cannot be my father/mother because he/she died when I left the... when I..." ::*'3.1.1: It's not I who lies, but you to yourself! You rob others of THEIR loved ones to replace those you betrayed long ago!' :::"No! They lived, all of them! I saved them and they live! I... I ran. Dead... all dead. It isn't true! It cannot be... You lie! You will die for slighting my memory!" (End - Undead Die; Bassilus Hostile and, in the Enhanced Edition, attempts to flee) ::*'3.1.2: When you ran from your home leaving them to die? You are a coward and a murderer, and today you face judgement!' :::Same result as 3.1.1; ::*'3.1.3: It's not too late to make amends for your actions! Return to Beregost with me and atone for your crimes!' :::"Go to Beregost to atone for my crimes? Is it a crime to wish your family whole?! Whatever the method, I had created some measure of peace for myself! Until you came! I will kill you, and my family will help me do it!" (End - All Hostile) :*'3.2: But these are not our kin! What madness has your eyes? Zombies all!' ::Same result as 4.0; :*'3.3: I am disappointed in you, son. These are not your family, and it's an abomination to suggest it!' ::Same result as 1.0; * 4. Uhm, yes... it's Dad/Mom, and I want you to stop all this zombie foolishness and come to Beregost with me. Surely someone there can help you. :"Zombies? You don't see them as they truly are? You must be vexed by some sort of enchantment or another. Don't worry though, this has happened with some of the others and I know how to cure it. This will only hurt a moment." (End - All Hostile) Summary Every choice results in hostilities, with only two significant options in that regard. Conversations 3.1.1 and 3.1.2 are useful for weaker groups as they avoid having to deal with the undead simultaneously, leaving only Bassilus to overcome - although one should consider the substantial amount of XP gained from killing the undead (15 undead x 65 exp = 975). Notes * In the original Baldur's Gate, Bassilus isn't given an alignment. Category:Enemies